Light On The New Day
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Het is een Len aka Ren Birthday Fic


**Story Titel ! : Light On The New Day **

**Koppels : LenxTrey ( AKA RenxHoroHoro )**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is een Len AKA Ren Birthday Fic **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst (beetje) & Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

" Geen denken aan ! " Riep Len naar Trey, die de deur probeerd open te houden ." Kom op Lenny ! Het gaat tof zijn, iedereen is al daar ! Alleen jij nog niet ! " Riep hij Len keek erg kwaad ." Ik wil niet naar een festival ! " En sloeg de deur toe, met Trey 's hand er tussen ." Aaaaaah ! " Trey schreeuwde het uit . " Lenny doe die deur verdomme open , mijn hand ! Mijn hand ! " Len zag dat de hand paars begon te worden, en deed het snel terug open ." Len jeez je kost me echt nog een hand ." Zeide Trey ." Mag ik het onder water houden ? " Vroeg hij .

Len zuchte en liet hem in ." Waarom willen jullie dat ik mee ga ? " Vroeg Len als hij melk uit de koelkast haalde ." Dat is een stomme vraag, jij zijt onze vriend ! En zou ook fijn zijn, als je beetje relax enzo ." Zeide Trey als hij zijn handen afdroogde . " Relaxen ? Daar heb ik geen tijd voor ." Zeide Len ." Oh kom op Lenny, please please ." Zeide Trey als hij aan Len ging hangen, Len keek lastig maar zuchte en keek weg ." Fijn maar niet te lang ." Zeide hij .

" Nee je moet er zijn tot bij de vuurwerk ." Len zuchte dit word lange dag, even later liepen ze samen met de groep door de kraampjes . Trey daagde Yoh uit wie de meeste visjes kon vangen, natuurlijk won Yoh die er 10 ving terwijl Trey maar 4 . " Yoh je speelt vals ! " Zeide Trey met tranen in zijn ogen, Yoh gaf een glimlach terwijl zijn ogen een killing look houden ." Waar heb jij het nou over Trey ?" Trey sweatdropped en keek naar Len ." Hij is eng ." Len knikte ja .

Even later liepen ze ander kraampje dit keer was het Ryu vs Yoh, Len liep verder als er een kraampje zijn intressen aan pakt . Trey merkte het en volgde hem, Len keek naar de ketting . Een mooi ketting zelfs, het was een paarse cirkel met een wit draak er op . Er was zwart vuur die de Draak omhelsde . " Mevrouw die ketting please ." Zeide Trey de vrouw gaf het aan Trey, en Trey betaalde met een glimlach . En gaf het aan Len ." Gelukkig verjaardag ." Zeide Trey ." Idiot mijn verjaardag is pas morgen, "Trey's glimlach stopte niet ." Weet ik maar ik vond, dat ik het moest doen ." Zeide hij .

En rende snel terug naar de anderen, Ryu verloor en Yoh won ." Yoh is een killing machine als het op Games gaat ." Zeide Morty, Len keek naar de ketting en zuchte . Hij stopte het in zijn jas zak .

" De vuurwerk begint zo ! " Riep een man en iedereen liep naar veld waar het vuurwerk zal gehouden worden, iedereen liep met een glimlach naar daar ." Oh ik kan niet wachten ! " Zeide Trey ." Ik vraag me af of ze van de hele grote hebben, of van die kleintjes die harde geluiden maken ! Maar met veel kleuren is die ook mooi ! " Zeide Trey verder Len wou het niet horen _waarom zijn ze allemaal zo blij ? Wat is nu speciaal aan vuur werk ? Wat is zo speciaal aan het feest ? Wat is zo speciaal er aan ? Wat ? ! _" Len ! Len ! Hallo hoor je mij ! " Zeide Trey als zijn hand voor Len 's gezicht kwam .

" Wat ?" Zeide Len ." Je was naar Space gegaan, kom op welke vuurwerk vind jij het best ? " Vroeg Trey ." Geen ik vind het allemaal belachelijk, alles ik ga naar huis ik wil hier nog niet eens zijn ! " En pakte de ketting en duwde het Trey 's handen ." Geef het maar aan jou zus, wie moet zo rommel hebben ." En hij liep weg Trey bleef achter .

Als Len ver weg was ging hij het bos in, en liep door tot hij op een heuvel stond . Hij nam diep adem en zuchte, hij ging zitten en legde zijn hoofd op zijn knieen ." Len ?" Hij keek op en zag Trey ." Wat moet je ? Ik wil alleen zijn ." Zeide Len als hij zijn ogen sloot, Trey ging naast hem zitten . Len deed zijn ogen weer open ." Zeg me haat jij je verjaardag ? " Vroeg Trey .

" Yep ." Was Len 's antwoord ." Waarom ?" Len zuchte ." Het was de dag, dat mijn lot vast gelegt werd in mijn oom 's handen . Je hebt eerder mijn oom gezien toch ? Je weet hoe hij was, en hoe veel drukte hij op iemand kan zetten . Als Tao heb ik nooit van mijn verjaardag kunnen genieten ." Trey keek naar hem ." Nooit ?" Len schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Alleen mijn geboorte was speciaal, de rest van die jaren . Was ik alleen en ik ook de enige, die mijn verjaardag op merkte ." Trey zuchte ." Wel je hebt vrienden . "

" Vrienden die je verjaardag wel merkte, een zus die dit allemaal gepland had ." Len keek naar hem ." En een vriend die jou meer lief heeft dan een gewone vriend ." Zeide Trey verder ." Wil je zeggen dat ..." Trey 's lippen waren op Len 's lippen, en Len kuste terug . En de vuurwerk begon beide keken naar het vuurwerk, Len 's ogen werden groter als hij de laatste vuur werk zeg .

_' Gelukkig Verjaardag Len '_ Len keek naar Trey en gaf hem een kus ." Je bent hier verantwoordelijk voor begrepen ." Trey knikte ja en gaf Len de ketting ." Altijd ."

* * *

**Hopenlijk is dezen goed, de kwade blik van Yoh lijk erg veel op die van Unohana van Bleack snap je ? **

**Gelukkig verjaardag Len/Ren ! **

**Bye bye !**


End file.
